


Letters Home

by sherrybaby



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, forgetful losers, minor spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrybaby/pseuds/sherrybaby
Summary: The Losers, on the verge of success, write to Mike Hanlon





	Letters Home

 

I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to write this! Life has been crazy- I found a small apartment and while it’s not all that glamorous, there’s a second room that I can work on my sewing. I submitted some designs to a shop and I got in! I’m the new assistant fashion designer at Delia’s, are you at all surprised? I’ve been learning about jewelry- remember those silver earrings I had? I wish I knew what happened to them. Lost in one move or another, I suppose! You always said I was destined for great things. Thank you, Mikey, for everything.

* * *

I’m doing it, Mikey! I’m opening my own business like we talked about! My parents and the in-laws are worried but Patty is fully on board. I can’t wait for you to finally meet her; she's a dream. We’re actually looking to start a family if you can believe it! Nothing so far, but I’ve been thinking about a getting a pet, maybe a cat or a dog. How about a turtle? A turtle sounds nice. Can’t wait to hear from you!

* * *

Remember how I told you I just sold my first story- it’s called “The Dark” and it’s about a boy who battles a monster in the cellar- God, I didn't even intend on writing it. I just sat down and it came so easily, like it was waiting to happen. I couldn’t shake the sense of deja vu too, but whatever it was never came to me. Funny, huh? Anyways I’m sending a copy too; the magazine White Tie is publishing it. As always, looking forward to your thoughts.

* * *

You’ll never guess who I just picked up in the limo- Al Pacino! The company is really taking off here. Ma will die when i tell her! And Myra? She and I are getting married! We just closed on a house, it’s huge! We don’t need the extra space but, I figured I had the money now and no kids, I can afford to splurge a little. I don’t remember the last time I was this happy, Mike. Not since we were kids, at least! Remember all the days we spent in The Barrens? We built something, a clubhouse. I remember it caught on fire? I think that was one of the last times I spent down there. I know something happened... Ma kept me from going down there much after that… Take care of yourself, Mike.

* * *

I did it, Mikey! I made it! I’m on the radio now! It’s not a great high paying gig, just the traffic reports, but it’s something! Me, Richie Tozier- The Man of a Thousand Voices. And to think, you guys made fun of me when we were kids. Beep Beep Richie and all that. Well, HA! I feel like I’m floating, like a balloon… Strange, I keep feeling like I need to ask you something, maybe about a balloon? An old birthday party, probably! When are you getting out of that town, anyway, come visit your old friend? I’m gonna have a great pad in LA just say the word, you’re welcome any time.

* * *

I’m working on a new building, a communications center in London- I’ll let you in on a secret that I'm sure you already know- it’s the Derry Library corridor turned on its head. You remember all the days we spent in there, researching… Well, I can’t remember what. It must have been school work. Remember how happy we were? I miss those days. I’m out in Nebraska now when I’m not working, you know how i hated moving around so much. Give me a call, I’d love to have you out here.


End file.
